


All I want is you

by shatiaslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Love, Milk, One Shot, Original Character(s), Presents, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sentimental, Sweet, Tea, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: Ho voglia di raccontarvi una storia. Una storia che non ha inizio e non ha fine. È una storia di mezzo. Una storia che vi faccia sapere quanto la ami e la apprezzi, che mi ricordi quanto la ami e la apprezzi, che urli al mondo quanto la ami e la apprezzi. Perché, se non s’è capito, la amo e la apprezzo. Profondamente. Indissolubilmente.





	All I want is you

_Buon San Valentino!_

  


Ho voglia di raccontarvi una storia. Una storia che non ha inizio e non ha fine. È una storia di mezzo. Una storia che vi faccia sapere quanto la ami e la apprezzi, che mi ricordi quanto la ami e la apprezzi, che urli al mondo quanto la ami e la apprezzi. Perché, se non s’è capito, la amo e la apprezzo. Profondamente. Indissolubilmente.  
È una storia leggera, che non ha bisogno di molto. Solo di un minimo d’attenzione. Magari un tè o una cioccolata calda, magari un plaid sulle gambe o sulle spalle, magari una mente pronta ad accogliere il mio amore, il nostro amore.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi del sorriso che al momento ho stampato sul viso, delle mie labbra secche, a causa del freddo, che lo incoronano, delle mie guance arrossate per la gioia, dei miei occhi lucidi, perché guardarla è come guardare una stella. Sì. Sorrido perché la sto osservando, mentre dorme beata. Mi piacerebbe entrare nella sua mente e scoprire cosa stia sognando, e scoprire come sia vedere la vita attraverso i suoi occhi chiari e la sua felicità da giovane adulta, rimasta bambina nel cuore.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi del sussulto che il mio corpo ha fatto nel momento in cui i suoi occhi splendidi, come una stella blu, si sono socchiusi, leggermente, con la stanchezza palpabile addosso, un po’ appiccicaticci e gonfi.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi il modo in cui la mia mano destra ha cercato la sua, il modo in cui le mie dita si sono intrecciate perfettamente alle sue, il modo in cui le mani fredde di entrambe si sono date calore a vicenda, il mio pollice a carezzarle il dorso liscio e morbido, grazie alla crema idratante che usa ogni sera prima di mettersi a dormire.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi del suo sorriso a labbra strette, ho voglia di raccontarvi delle sue labbra già rosse di prima mattina, ho voglia di raccontarvi del suo naso, anch’esso rosso, per il freddo, e delle sue ciglia lunghe, che fanno ombra ai suoi occhi magnetici.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi del soffice bacio che ci siamo scambiate, ho voglia di raccontarvi della morbidezza delle sue labbra, ho voglia di raccontarvi del modo in cui il mio corpo esplode ogni volta che il suo mi sfiora, mi carezza, mi tocca, ho voglia di raccontarvi come ogni parte che lei tocchi, bruci così tanto che ho paura di divenire cenere.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi delle semplici e abitudinali parole che ci siamo appena scambiate, ho voglia di raccontarvi degli sbuffi e dei sospiri rumorosi quando abbiamo deciso di lasciare il letto caldo, il nostro rifugio felice, e alzarci, per preparare la colazione e per iniziare una nuova giornata, una nuova avventura, come le piace dire.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi del bagno condiviso, dei vestiti sparsi in giro, dei trucchi che chissà quali sono i miei e chissà quali sono i suoi, della veloce doccia che abbiamo deciso di fare insieme, delle sue mani fredde pronte a lavarmi il corpo caldo, del bagnoschiuma ai frutti di bosco e dello shampoo al cocco, di qualche bacio sfuggito tra una cosa e l’altra.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi della tazza di latte caldo – la sua – e della tazza di tè caldo – la mia – poggiate sull’isola posta al centro della nostra cucina. Ho voglia di raccontarvi degli sgabelli di finta pelle che stiamo occupando al momento, io da una parte, lei dall’altra, gli occhi che si incrociano ogni tanto, gli occhi che si mormorano dei _ti amo_ silenziosi.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi del tè che mi è quasi andato di traverso perché mi ha fatto ridere, come al solito. E ho voglia di raccontarvi del suo sguardo assonnato, ma concentrato, mentre si impegna a non far cadere, e poi annegare, il biscotto dentro al liquido caldo e bianco.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi del suo viso da bambina quando le ho ricordato che oggi è San Valentino, che il mio regalo la aspetta sotto il piccolo albero che ci siamo impegnate a preparare a Novembre – perché prima si fa, meglio è, dice lei. Albero di Natale, che rimarrà lì fino all’inizio dell’estate, se non per tutto l’anno, fino al prossimo Natale. Perché lei ama la festività più attesa dell’anno e io voglio solamente vederla sorridere, voglio solamente vederla felice.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi della sua gioia mentre apre con cura il regalo, attenta a non strappare la carta che, con impegno, ho scelto. Ho voglia di raccontarvi del suo sorriso sincero nel momento in cui si è trovata tra le mani dei biglietti per New York, per questa primavera. E ho voglia di raccontarvi dell’abbraccio che mi ha dato, delle sue braccia esili strette attorno al mio collo, dei suoi piedi sulle punte, perché più bassa di diversi centimetri rispetto a me.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi dei suoi capelli biondi a solleticarmi il viso e del suo respiro caldo a farmi rabbrividire dalla testa ai piedi.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi del viso preoccupato che ha fatto nel momento in cui mi ha porto il suo regalo. Ho voglia di raccontarvi del modo in cui i suoi denti bianchi hanno catturato il labbro inferiore tra di loro, per poi mordicchiarlo con ansia. Ho voglia di raccontarvi dei suoi occhi attenti sulla mia figura, delle sue rughette sulla fronte e del suo nervosismo palpabile nell’aria.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi l’emozione con cui ho scartato il suo regalo, con attenzione, perché tutto ciò che mi dona è prezioso, soprattutto il suo tempo, soprattutto i suoi piccoli segreti. Ho voglia di raccontarvi del modo in cui il suo viso si è rilassato quando ha notato il mio sorriso contento. E ho voglia di raccontarvi del modo in cui, questa volta, l’ho abbracciata io, ringraziandola per i biglietti per il concerto della mia band preferita. In prima fila. Per me e per lei. E ho voglia di raccontarvi il viso emozionato che ha fatto quando le ho detto che non vedo l’ora di ascoltare la nostra canzone dal vivo, che non vedo l’ora di tenerla stretta a me, mentre le note, ormai conosciute a memoria, risuonano nell’aria.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi il modo in cui ha indossato i suoi pantaloni neri e stretti preferiti, saltellando per farli entrare, osservandosi soddisfatta allo specchio. Ama le sue gambe. E le amo anche io.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi del modo in cui il maglione natalizio che sta indossando la renda ancora più piccola di quanto non sia, nonostante abbia la mia stessa età. E ho voglia di raccontarvi del berretto che ha deciso di indossare, per tenere a bada i capelli spettinati e leggermente gonfi a causa dell’umidità. Berretto sempre a tema natalizio. Perché, davvero, il Natale è la sua festa, sotto ogni aspetto. Anche se siamo a Febbraio.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi del modo scherzoso in cui l’ho presa in giro e dello sguardo offeso che mi ha porto, gonfiando le guance, mettendo su un broncio tenero e incrociando le braccia al petto. Per poi prendermi in giro a sua volta, costringendomi ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, un po’ esasperata e un po’ estasiata.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi dell’impegno con cui, appena salita in macchina, si è apprestata a collegare il suo cellulare alla radio, così da poter mettere su un po’ di musica. Natalizia, ovviamente. E sì, siamo sempre a Febbraio.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi dei suoi occhi luminosi mentre mi racconta aneddoti sulla sua vita, e mentre ascolta rapita quelli sulla mia. Perché non smetteremo mai di imparare qualcosa di nuovo l’una sull’altra.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi delle mani in movimento, a seguire il ritmo della musica, delle sue dita sottili e piccole che giocherellano e si muovono con eleganza. E ho voglia di raccontarvi della sua voce dolce quando si decide a cantare qualche verso di qualche canzone, facendomi credere di essere in paradiso.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi del momento in cui ci siamo ritrovate ferme al semaforo rosso e mi ha guardato negli occhi, con serietà, e ha mormorato: « _All I want is you, for the rest of my life_ ». Tutto ciò che voglio sei tu, per il resto della mia vita.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi del bacio umido che ci siamo scambiate e dei brividi che ho percepito in tutto il corpo, dalla testa, per tutta la colonna vertebrale, fino alla punta dei piedi.  
Ho voglia di raccontarvi tante, ma tante cose.  
Ma vi dirò solo una cosa: amate, amatevi, fatevi amare.  
Questa storia non è una vera storia. È un’accozzaglia di pensieri, sensazioni, sentimenti.  
E, infatti, non ha un inizio né una fine.  
Ha solo amore.


End file.
